The Black Feather
by akasakufan332
Summary: After ten long years of Sasuke's betrayal Sakura still hasn't stopped thinking about him but what happens when rumors are going around about sightings of him. Story's better then Summary


Its been ten years since Sasuke left the village,and yet I still believe he will come back.I been hearing rumors around the village of sightings of a boy with black hair and red eyes with dots around the pupil wearing a Akatsuki cloak I always brushed it off thinking that it was just Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha but when I heard about Itachi's death i was have Sasuke really join the Akatsuki but it wouldn't make sense why would he join the orginization his older brother,the man who murdered his wouldn't make sense."Sakura-san Tsunade-sama needs to see you."a voice came behind me.

I didn't turn around and tell the Shinobi my answer I just nodded and continued to look out the window.I heard a shuffle of feet retreating and the chakra's presence leave.I just sighed and got up and started to walk to the hokage's way there I couldn't help but hear what others' were saying but the one thing shocked me the most was that they were all talking all about the same thing."Didn't hear they say that the saw a Akatsuki member near the village and get this the boy has black hair and blood red eyes with flying commas around the pupil!"I heard a woman exclaim to her friend.I just shook my head and continued my way to the the tower.

Once I reached the tower what I saw surprised stood Team Kakashi consisting of me,Naruto,Sai,Kakashi,and Yamato next to them was standing the Kazekage Gaara and his symblings.'Something big going on what I don't know bu-' Tsunade loud voice rung threw my ears pulling me out of my thoughts."I believe you all would like to know why your here."She looked up from her desk eyeing all of us and all we did was nodded.

'She's hiding something I can tell from my past with her'I thought while looking in her eyes."I believe you all been hearing the rumors of a black haired boy with blood red eyes with toammos flying around the pupil."she stopped again and eyed us all again and like before we just nodded and she began again,"Well I sent a Shinobi out to seek information and see if the rumors were true and they were we identified the boy as Sasuke Uchiha-" "THAT CAN BE SASUKE WOULD NEVER JOIN THAT CRUEL ORGINIZATION THAT HIS BROTHER WAS IN!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade.

I shook my head at this childish act but I couldn't help but think the same thing."NARUTO SHUT UP AND DON'T YELL AT ME GOT IT!" Tsunade yelled back at him and rubbed her temples in annoyance,"As I was saying before I was brutally inturupted the boy is Sasuke Uchiha and I called you all here because you have a mission to capture him and bring him back to Konoha for questioning got!?" she said in a booming voice.

"HAI!" we all exclaimed in response.

"Good now you mission begins now but Sakura can you stay back so I can talk to you in private?"she said and the others nodded and left me and Tsunade alone I watch my Shishou close her eyes to make sure they weren't evasdropping and when she opened her eyes and stood up I knew they left the tower and started the mission.

"Sakura I know this will be hard mission for you becuase you loved Sasuke like no other so if you don't wa-" I inturupeted her before she could finish,"Shishou that was ten years ago yes a may still love him but I would choice my village over him because he turned away from me and left me thinking that I was weak and that I was worth anything but you showed me that he was wrong I want to do this mission so I can show him how much I have grown but increase in strength to show him that I'm not that weak little girl he thought I was!"I said with tears in my eyes and looked in her eyes to see sympathy and she nodded and spoke again,"Very well and good luck."

I left without saying a word after she finished her sentence to search for my team wich wasn't hard because I felt Naruto's Kyuubi's charka 'wait what why would his Kyuubi charka be activated unlless-' I speed up my pace wanting to get there before there was a bloody mess which I was too late because when I finally got to the clearing there stood Naruto with a bloody Sasuke in his arms I couldn't believe what I was seeing it couldn't be but could it and sure enough it was.

When we got back to the village Ibik and some other Shinobi took Sasuke to a cell and Me and the others went back to the Hokage's tower to report the mission was a success and she told me I had to go and heal him and I did as I was told without saying a single word or even a I got to the room Sasuke was in I saw him in he was unconcious but was two hours of healing I went to leave the room but a hand that grabbed my arm stopped me.I looked down at the owner of the hand who was none other than Sasuke smirked at me and started to sit up but I pushed back down,"Why did you do it-"I paused and shook my head and looked down at his charcoal eyes and continued,"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" I asked and nearly fainted when I saw him smile at me.

"I did it to protect you if I join then they would have attacked and killed both you and Naruto and I wouldn't want that happened to my cherry blossom now would I."He said and when I went to ask him he was already asleep I smiled and kissed his lips and walked out the room.

The next I went down to see if Sasuke was alright but when I got to his cell I saw a Shinobi on the ground coughing up blood I instanly went into Medic-nin mode and healed him I helped him back to the upstairs in the medic hallway and two shinobi came and grabbed him from me and frowned I told them to inform the Hokage that Sasuke escaped and they nodded and set off.I went back down to Sasuke cell to see a black rose and what looked like a black feather wrapped in a cloth I picked it up and unwrapped the cloth to have a piece of paper fall out I picked it up and read it and smiled and walked back note read 'I Love you forever and always my cherry blossom.


End file.
